


Endless

by FriendlyCurse



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Define End, Define Ship, I Was Summoned, Other, define death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyCurse/pseuds/FriendlyCurse
Summary: Doc learns something interesting about Endermen.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

It had been worth the trouble.

Doc smiled as torchlight danced over ancient books in the large library. Cobwebs clung desperately to forgotten spines and each step kicked up long undisturbed dust. He'd gotten restless and set out almost a week prior in search of untouched lands. The Hermits had spread far but after a few days he stopped seeing signs of them. An interesting looking cavern had led to a ravine which met a lost stronghold, untouched for who knew how long. What wisdom could be stored in all these books?

He set out a shulker box and hummed softly to himself as he browsed, setting any books that seemed interesting in the box though he kept a few out to skim over dinner. 

One of these he expected to be a humorous book but it was more like a well written journal recounting a young woman's experience with an outcast Enderman. One that showed unusual signs of kindness and humanity rather than easily provoked indifference. It was a previously unknown side of the creatures and it left Doc curious. They were capable of communication and just maybe he could work out some kind of treaty with them…

It was an idea that stuck with him even after his return home. Every time he saw an Enderman he paused, wondering. The one in the story was shunned for aiding the girl so the question was whether another would be willing to make that sacrifice just to communicate and possibly prevent more unnecessary death. 

Options were considered and he located an area Endermen were drawn to. Within days he was ready and night found him in his strongest armor but with his weapon sheathed and eyes on the ground. He walked the open cavern floor until hearing one nearby or seeing unnaturally long legs. He approached each, holding out a flower. Most either ignored him completely or made those odd garbled noises and walked away. 

Every day he woke before dawn then spent a while seeking Endermen and day after day they ignored him. The challenge was always on his mind as he worked on his latest project but it had lost its appeal. Before he knew it, he was creating a building with perfect conditions to attract Endermen.

"Hey, Doc! What are you… uhh… didn't you already build an Enderman farm?" Scar's normally welcome presence was immediately grating.

"It's **not** a farm!" He snapped, making a mental note to destroy the farm later. He would never be trusted if they knew he'd had a hand in their destruction just to get pearls. The whole business just seemed so cruel with what he had learned. "What do you want?"

"Woah… calm down, Doc. I just wanted to check on you. If you're not making a farm why are you building this? More Endermen in the area will cause a problem."

"I found some new information. Endermen may be intelligent and have their own society. I'm going to find out just how advanced they are and maybe even arrange a sort of peace treaty with them." He didn't stop working so Scar just walked along with him. 

"How will we get ender pearls and eyes, then?" The confused builder asked. 

Doc paused and turned a disgusted look on him. How could one of his favorite Hermits say such a horrible thing? "Are you listening to yourself? That's like asking where we'll get food if we don't butcher each other. There have to be alternatives we haven't considered. If they are intelligent people they have a right to life and happiness just like us."

He heard the awkward apology but tuned the Hermit out. Eventually Scar went away and Doc could focus. The annoyance faded as he worked and turned his thoughts to better things. Like securing this area from Hermits who might foolishly start a slaughter.

\---------

With ideal conditions guaranteed he slept only occasionally and spent most of his time offering a variety of items as gifts hoping any of it might be appealing. Rejection after rejection, he just kept trying.

It took a moment to register it when an Enderman finally took a flower from him.

"Hello. I would appreciate the opportunity to get to know you better. I would like to see if there are ways our people can more easily coexist. Will you consider helping me in making this happen?”

There was a long pause then more of the unnerving warbling noise before the Enderman moved a couple of blocks into a seating arrangement. It clearly understood but was not spelling words like the one in the book. Perhaps he needed to prove himself. 

Once seated he brought out a book and quill so he could write out the questions as he asked then pass it to his new friend. He listened attentively as it responded with unintelligible noises. There had to be a pattern.

-My name is Doc. What is your name or what would you like me to call you?  
-You can call me Odowa.

In spite of his effort to pick the name out of the garbled sound, that name almost sounded like a single high pitched syllable. It took a few tries but he managed to repeat it properly. At least to an acceptable point. It was hard to tell without looking directly at Odowa's face but by body language it seemed amused watching him. The sort of amusement felt watching a toddler attempt to speak. It was a little awkward feeling condescended to but it was necessary to bear if he was going to make this work.

-Why do you dislike being looked at?  
-Thieves. Eyes hold power. We do not like people who steal our power. It is a challenge.

"Oh!" He blinked at the page a moment as he considered that. "We tend to see meeting a person's gaze as a sign of respect. I don't think we can gain power that way, though. I'll make sure the others understand your reasoning, though."  
-Will you be shunned by the others for speaking with me?  
-No. You are strange but not a threat.

-I read about an Enderman and a human who became friends. I'm not sure what happened but the Enderman was outcast.  
-I was told that story as a youngling. The Enderman was not sane and believed other creatures to be superior to us. It was no fault of the creature that became the object of obsession.

-What happened?  
-It did not end well.

"That's too bad… I'd like for things to end well for all of us."  
-Would you consider teaching me your language? I would love to be able to understand more easily.

When there was no quick response he shifted his gaze to see Odowa better in his peripheral vision. It was regarding him in what he guessed was surprised uncertainty. 

-It is not as easy as your language. It will take a high level of devotion. Are you sure you are willing to make the effort?

"Absolutely!" Doc smiled. "Whatever it takes to understand your people better!"

He swore there was an upturn in the thin, near invisible lips as Odowa reached out. A complex looking sigil was slowly and deliberately drawn in the air between them. It burst upon completion and Doc felt a tingling of magic settle over him as Odowa reached over to turn his head.

His surprise at the cool, smooth flesh vanished as his eyes met Odowa's. The familiar glowing eyes were unusually bright and buzzing with magic that seemed to flow unhindered into his mind. It was as if a light had been flipped on in a room he'd never realized was dark to begin with. Eyes held power, indeed.

Odowa made that garbled sound again but it wasn't words. It was delighted laughter. He listened to the Endermen nearby and it began to make more sense. There were words but the audible portion of the language was more about emphasis than substance. The true language was broadcast telepathically. With Odowa's magic serving as training wheels, he was fairly certain he would be able to learn how to do it. The process seemed simple but it was like learning to write in legible cursive. Knowing how and doing it well were entirely different.

_'It will take practice but I believe you may be capable of speaking properly.'_ Odowa said with a pleased trill. 

He tried to focus on a directed response but only succeeded in conveying an excited, enthusiastic noise to all nearby Endermen. The response was a lot of intimidating screeching and warbling that made his blood run cold from pure instinct but on reflecting through the filter of the magic, it was all calls of encouragement and amused laughter.  
"I wish I'd thought to seek you out long ago." He smiled as an almost giddy relief overcame him. "You are all much more gracious and welcoming than I ever expected!"

Odowa nodded. _'Few come with the honest intention of understanding us. We have no patience for violent thieves.'_

 _'Understandable. Most of us have no intention of causing problems.'_ He concentrated as best he could but from the response his words were broadcast to many of those nearby.

After that hours were spent learning focus techniques and words exclusive to Endermen. They understood the common dialects of creatures restricted to verbal communication but preferred their own. It was amusing to see Odowa tell creepers and zombies to go away as they approached Doc. The ease he felt there was a delightful experience. They were great company and there was nothing to fear.

When at last he returned home he created a safe, dark room for Odowa to teleport to before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much to do!

“Doc? Are you alright?” The worried voice cut through the comfortable darkness of sleep and dragged him up to an unpleasantly bright room. Ren had apparently let himself in and was hovering over his bed.

_'What do you want?’_ Doc demanded as he sat up.

“Are.. you upset with everyone? I mean… no one's seen you in a couple of weeks and Scar said you were acting kind of strange. I figured you were just really into a project and needed space but… I'm worried, man. What's going on? When's the last time you ate?” 

Weeks? Time seemed so scarce with the Endermen… and food. He had shared meals with them. He wasn't entirely sure what the paste they ate was made from but it was rich, savory and extremely filling. He hadn't _needed_ much. He sat up and reminded himself to speak like a Hermit. 

“I'm not sure how long I slept but I _have_ been eating.” As he sat up he noted the reason for concern, he'd lost some weight not stuffing himself with whatever food was at hand. That habit was oddly easy to break. With Odowa he ate only occasionally. Maybe once a day but he was so interested in what it had to share he barely noticed mealtimes.

“But where have you _been_? Scar said you built an Enderman spawner… but not a farm. What's up with that?” Ren followed like a puppy as Doc absently put together some food, though it seemed like a lot of work compared to the simple paste packets he'd been handed by Odowa.

“I've been working on building a good relationship with the Endermen. They are highly intelligent; enough so they see us as barbaric. If all goes well, they will not be as easily provoked and we may be able to learn more from them. I've essentially become an ambassador to prove we can be civilized as well. So far they are taking me seriously and have been very kind.”

“Really? That's amazing!” Ren smiled. “How do you make sense of those horrible noises they make?”

“They are telepathic. For the last week or so I've been learning to talk to them that way. Writing is possible though. Excellent penmanship.” He assured him. “They are fascinating. They can steal each other's power through eye contact so when we look in their eyes it's seen as a threat and a challenge. Keep your eyes on their torso and they consider you polite.”

“That makes sense. But… are you going to abandon all your work? You should come hang out in the game district. Everyone is worried and that'll set minds at ease.” Ren suggested.

Doc was silent a moment as he thought it over. He didn't want to waste time better spent with Odowa but if he didn't the Hermits could misinterpret his efforts and ruin all his efforts with misplaced aggression. There wasn't enough progress to truly set them at ease yet. To them his endeavor had to seem insane and dangerous. He sighed inwardly. Spending time here was the best choice. “Alright. I will spend today catching up on what I've missed out there.”

Ren’s relief was obvious as he sat back and smiled. “Cool. You should see what Grian’s been up to.”

“That’s an unnerving statement.” He observed as he handed Ren some breakfast. Everything was bland and he had to eat so _much_ to stop feeling hunger gnaw at him.

“No one's died yet!” 

Doc rolled his eyes and wrote a note for Odowa. He would much rather be practicing his telepathy or learning the Endermen’s version of history. It _had_ been a long time since he'd seen many of the other hermits and the more he thought about it, the more he felt guilty for neglecting them. He used to be _excited_ to see what the others were building.

It was difficult to focus but he did manage to admire some surprisingly detailed and complex creations that emphasized how long he'd been focused on his own dealings. Once playing games with Hermits he considered family, he was able to fully focus on the moment and remember a life that now seemed distant and almost frivolous.

When at last he returned home he was too tired to think of anything but sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for lessons!

When he woke the next day it was to near darkness and virtual silence. Odowa sat nearby reading one of his collected books in the dim light of a redstone torch, turning pages creating the only sound. Normal torches had been extinguished at some point but he didn't feel the usual worry from that. With Odowa he was safe.

_'Good morning. It's good to see you.'_ He smiled as he got up.

_'You, as well.'_ Odowa smiled. _'I was looking forward to our lesson yesterday.'_

_'As was I. Unfortunately my friends have gotten worried. I had to lay their concerns to rest before we could continue.'_

_'Are they contented?'_

_'It seems so. What will I get to learn today?'_ He asked with a wide smile.

_'I admire your enthusiasm.'_ Odowa laughed. _'Today we begin your magic lessons.'_

_'Really?!'_ He could barely suppress his excitement and within moments two other Endermen appeared, looming in silence. Their body language was clearly threatening but they were certainly not speaking where he could hear. He looked to Odowa. _'Is something wrong?'_

_'They do not approve of my decision. This has been attempted once before. It did not end well.'_

_'Oh.'_ He paused a moment, considering that. _'What did happen?'_

_'He abandoned us after learning some of the magic. You know of him as Herobrine. I do not believe it is greed that brought you here, though. I trust you.'_

_'I am glad you know the truth, Odowa. I am excited to learn everything you have to tell me, not just part. I will not abandon you.'_ He promised, broadcasting loudly to ensure any others nearby would hear. _'I am here with absolute respect for all Endermen. Being granted the privilege of learning your magic is not an honor I take lightly and will not abuse.'_

There were a few tense moments of sounds clearly emphasizing anger and frustration from both ends before the two backed away. One left, the other's gaze felt like it was boring holes into him.

_'You will be under observation until the others are as confident as I am that you can be trusted. Focus on me and we can proceed.'_

_'We should go elsewhere.'_ Doc protested quickly. _'It's possible for others to come here seeking me and watch us.'_

Odowa trilled softly, a sound almost like a cat's purr captured on a centuries old wax cylinder. _'Would you like to go to the Endless with us?'_

_'Endless?'_ He perked up. _'Where is it?'_

_'Through an ancestral portal, of course.'_ Odowa stood and held out a hand. When in contact he could be carried along easily during teleportation.

He didn't hesitate to take its hand and smiled as they began traveling in jumps. He was used to the jerking movement from using ender pearls but this was faster, relying on the Enderman knowing where they were going. He soon realized they were nearing the End portal. Ancestral gate?

_'Our ancestors built this gate. Some families still carry the knowledge of how to create gates to other worlds but it is a matter of desperation. The Endless is still a safe refuge so another is not needed.'_ Odowa explained as they approached. _'This one has become tainted but we can pass freely now.'_

_'Tainted?'_ he asked, feeling increasingly uneasy and guilty as it spoke.

_'The portal was once powered by eyes willingly sacrificed. When the humans spread here we removed the eyes to keep the Endless safe. Now there are stolen eyes keeping this portal open. For now humans are still unable to go far there. They cannot find our cities.'_

_'There are cities? They must be amazing!'_ Doc grinned, happy to distract himself from a past he could not change.

_'I will take you to see one once the others have accepted you.'_ Odowa promised. 

_'I look forward to it but won't push.'_ he promised before they stepped through the portal. On the other side the nearby Endermen turned to look, tensing, but on seeing Odowa take his hand, they returned to what they'd been doing. It was quite a different feel from what he was used to now. He no longer felt in any danger as he heard them laughing, talking and playing. _'There is something I have to do before we start the lesson, Odowa. I'm curious, though, why you call this the Endless. We know it only as the End.'_

_'It is endless!'_ Odowa laughed, accompanying him to the farm that now made his stomach turn. After watching him start tearing it apart, Odowa called out and Endermen swarmed, each grabbing blocks and vanishing. Within moments it was as if the structure never existed. 

_'I feel better.'_ Doc smiled. _'If anything similar appears here, have it pulled apart again. Those are terrible places of death.'_

_'I will ensure the word spreads.'_ Odowa promised before leading him to the edge of the floating island. Wrapping him in a secure hug, they teleported.

He couldn't remember feeling safer or more at peace than he did holding onto the wonderful creature who was willing to risk everything to teach him about their lives. Knowing Herobrine had already betrayed them made this even more meaningful. They made multiple hops to tiny floating islands though after the first few nothing was visible but the void. It was exhilarating but the tiniest bit unnerving be so very far from the portal home. He was technically trapped but he didn't really mind.

It was almost five minutes of jumping from one island to another before they reached a larger one. Not just the standard endstone island drifting in the void. It was a lush, green island with a sprawling tree sprouting from it, roots dangling over the side and curling under to secure the creation. It was obviously made from blocks taken from the Hermit's land. He had never seen any indication of Endermen building and he was blown away.

_'This is amazing!'_

_'The architects have many creations you will enjoy.'_ Odowa laughed and quickly turned to lessons. It still required a spell for him to draw on the power needed to work magic but Odowa taught him a few interesting things.

Their magic was done with sigils, the shapes drawn quickly in the air. Odowa assured him once he had done a spell enough the mental focus on the sigil would be enough. By the end of the lesson he could teleport without pearls and use Silktouch without a tool. It was a thrill to be able to pick up _obsidian_ with the ease of picking a flower. He was caught off guard when Odowa handed him a food pouch. He had been so fascinated with his new abilities he hadn't noticed he was hungry.

_'How is this made?'_ He asked after finishing half the contents. _'It's so much better than the food I'm used to!'_

_'It is made by crushing endermites, shulkers, chorus fruit and enderpears.'_ Odowa trilled, nibbling from its own pouch.

_'Enderpears?'_ He tried to ignore that those nasty little bugs were mixed in and focused on the unfamiliar ingredient.

_'Yes, they grow in the cities. They are unpleasant alone but combined this way the flavor is improved and the nutrients kept intact.'_

_'It's fantastic. Normal food is terrible compared to this! I would like to help next time you make more.'_

Odowa's eyes danced as it trilled to him. _'When we go to the cities we can help. Volunteers work together to make enough for everyone. We will hunt endermites to take with. It is the most difficult ingredient to obtain but also the most nutritious.'_

_'I had no idea they were more than an annoyance!'_

_'There are many amazing things you know nothing about. Most you are not prepared for.'_

_'Well, now I'm curious.'_ He grinned, the smile widened at the resulting laugh. It was getting easier to read their emotions. Their smooth features were less mobile than humans but Endermen had a few expressions, though the full extent of emotion was communicated through focused empathy. It was similar to telepathy but… not. There was a baseline emotional transmission that was unavoidable but with this awareness he could stop broadcasting his excitement to everyone as a shout. Many saw it as endearing but some were annoyed by the noise.

Once he'd gotten himself under control and started paying attention to it, he began to see another layer of sophistication to their society. They had an unusually polite yet aggressive way of handling problems. He saw any annoyance handled before it could escalate. If only humans were that reasonable!

Odowa was beaming a peaceful joy as it quietly ate beside him, legs dangling over the edge into the void. He shared the feeling, for the first time honestly not scared of falling. Even with elytra it was possible to make a mistake or run out of rockets. If he fell he could quickly return to the tree. He'd even seen a few Endermen do just that as a game.

It was a comfortable silence in the endless void full of unseen wonders. The same limitless possibilities as any world but it all felt like it was in his reach now. He understood the draw Herobrine must have felt to explore the other world with this new understanding. As appealing as the thought was, there was so much more to learn about the Endermen. He couldn't seriously consider betraying their trust, there were far too many reasons to stay here. 

Odowa turned to look at him, head tilting as it regarded him. After a few happy moments it stood. _'Race you back!'_

_'Do we have to go?'_ He asked with a yawn. Now that he had a full stomach the long day of effort was catching up and he didn't want to make the long trip back. _'Is it safe to sleep here?'_

_'Of course.'_ Odowa nodded and watched as he found a sheltered spot in the giant tree's root to set out a spare bed retrieved from a shulker box. Odowa set out blocks of wool beside it and they got comfortable. Doc quickly muffled his amused glee when he saw that Endermen curled up to sleep like large, sleek cats.

_'Odowa, humans tell their young stories before sleep. Do your people share history and culture tales the same way?'_

_'Some do. Most lessons are shared without the embellishment you are used to.'_

_'The embellishments are the best part!'_ he chuckled, looking to the leaves overhead. _'I would like to hear your unembellished stories.'_

_'Alright then.'_ Odowa's glowing smile shone bright even though Doc's eyes refused to open the last time he blinked. _'I will repeat tomorrow when you will remember them.'_

He couldn't muster words and settled on broadcasting grateful bliss for a moment. Odowa trilled then began relating a cautionary tale about an Enderman who became obsessed with digging. If he heard the end, he didn't remember. Sleep claimed him quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc gets a little sidetracked!

He woke from dreams of playing tag with Odowa and many other Endermen through the scattered islands of the void. He looked up at the beautiful expanse visible through the massive branches. The dream wasn't frivolous absurdity, he could do it. The amount of joy that brought jolted him the rest of the way to wakefulness.

He heard Odowa shift beside him, it's sleepy voice unsteady in his mind. _'What happened? You are very happy this morning.'_

_'I'm here with you. Nothing else is needed.'_ He got his emotions back under control. He had to have been quite loud if he woke the sleeping Enderman. They broke down the beds in cheerful silence then he looked out into the void. _'Can we explore more? We don't need to go to a city, I just want to see more of the Endless.'_

_'Of course. We can trade stories as we go.'_ Odowa agreed, wrapping him in a hug that radiated warmth and delight. He hugged back and they began speeding along as Odowa retold the story from the night before. 

The enderchild collected blocks with no plan in mind, gathering and gathering, digging deeper and deeper until it dropped into lava and panicked. It was in too much pain to teleport and died. The lesson was to act with purpose and be alert to risky decisions. 

It was a good lesson but he didn’t completely agree with the way they approached it. Cautious meandering with no purpose was fine sometimes. He wasn’t quite ready to argue details like that, though. He wasn’t sure how much it might offend his new friends. 

Time felt as endless as space with Odowa. They started with stories of their youth then moved on to memories, hopes and dreams. 

That was where he finally found something Odowa couldn't immediately respond to. It regarded him with a thoughtful murmur. _'Hopes and dreams? What do you mean by that?'_

_'Well, like I hope to-'_ He paused. He was going to share one of the more ambitious builds he'd been considering but it seemed… too simple. Unimportant. What did he hope for now? _'I hope to understand your people well enough to be accepted as an equal.'_

Odowa radiated surprised approval. _'Then what?'_

_'That depends on what you want to do with your time.'_ he admitted, surprised to realize how much hinged on that. Now that he thought about it, Odowa hadn't been condescending toward him for quite a while. It must be getting easier for it to see him as a person, not just an intelligent animal. This gave him a burst of confidence that he could succeed. It was no longer difficult for him to see Endermen as individual people and while it might take a little longer, he was sure Odowa’s family would reach a point of mutual respect.

Odowa smiled and considered his words for a while. _'I never really thought about it before. I just kind of… go where I can be of most help.'_

_'What were you doing when we met?'_

_'Gathering supplies to bring back here.'_

_'We could do that. I like the idea of helping.'_ He assured Odowa. Though it seemed like only a few days ago he began seeking information from the Endermen he knew it had been weeks. Even so, Odowa felt like family, a sibling he'd known all his life. He couldn't imagine life alone anymore. If Odowa left there would be a bottomless hole in his heart. Having someone who cared literally a thought away was comforting in ways he had never imagined. Even better was that he could feel the same thing from Odowa. He grinned at what he didn't hesitate to think of as his best friend. _'Have you ever played hide and seek?'_

_'What is that?'_

Grinning, he suggested that race back to the main island while he explained. Odowa refused, wanting to show him a few more Endermen creations on the way back. He had no problem with learning more locations he could return to any time. While they didn't build as much as the Hermits did, their projects were group efforts guided by one or more architects who ensured the plan was properly executed. It would then be treated as a home for the group that considered themselves a sort of family. Closer than a clan but not necessarily related. Each of these families was nomadic, though many would temporarily stay in the cities a long while sometimes. The nearly hive mind fascinated Doc the more he learned about it. Odowa's family group was nearby but openly questioned the judgement of giving him a chance, that hadn’t changed. No Enderman was forced to follow the will of the others. They truly did care and were within distress call distance. 

He knew he should be unnerved by this fact. Hundreds of Endermen would be here to attack him in seconds if Odowa was in any distress. It seemed like another lifetime since he'd felt any fear around Endermen. He had never felt this accepted before and he could tell there was no polite kindness, it was a true understanding and acceptance. It was so easy to feel the same for Odowa, too. It was a little quirky and playful by Enderman standards but he loved that. 

By the time they reached the Endless' most dangerous area, they had a number of Endermen who wanted to play hide and seek. He included a game rule that everyone should hide from Hermits, too. He didn't want to see anyone die just playing games.

Without a sun time was impossible to gauge but it felt like days they played, a portion of Odowa's family had accepted his sincerity and joined them for games, meals and sleep, a few always on watch for the barbarians. He learned a great deal talking, listening and welcoming anything the others offered but he was rarely far from Odowa. He'd become able to pick it out of a crowd with ease and though not worried when apart, he felt whole near Odowa. 

_'Doc.'_ Odowa's voice interrupted his thoughts with an amused poke to the arm. _'You seem to be preoccupied with something very happy.'_

_'I was.'_ he agreed, smiling. 

_'You saw your friend, then?'_

_'Friend?'_ Startled, he looked around and saw the gleam of diamond armor in the distance. Whoever it was, they were meandering closer. 

An Enderman paused, laughing. _'Time to hide from the Hermit! It's looking for something and getting annoyed!'_

Probably hunting Endermen, Doc thought sourly. As the figure got closer he recognized Scar. _'Go hide. I will see what he wants and get him to leave.'_

They nodded and vanished so Doc teleported closer. _'Hello, Scar.'_

Scar let out a yelp and took a few hasty steps back, sword ready. It clattered to the ground as he realized who had suddenly appeared. "Doc? Is… that you? What happened!? Where have you been the last few months? Why are your eyes glowing!?"

_'It seems to be a side effect of learning Enderman magic. What are you looking for?'_

"Uhhh…. Doc?" Scar knelt to retrieve the sword, fearful eyes locked on him. "Is… umm, are you still in there somewhere? Why are you making those horrible noises?"

He had forgotten to speak out loud. He sighed, taking a moment to focus on using Hermit words. "I'm fine. I've just been here. Months, did you say?"

"You look half starved… like you've been trying to live on shulker meat alone or something. Everyone's really worried… we thought the Enderman killed you!" As the shock wore off, Scar began radiating annoyance and concern he mostly managed to keep out of his voice.

"I suppose I should check in again." Doc sighed. "I have been perfectly fine among the Endermen, though. They are kind and normally quite gentle souls."

"Could've fooled me." Scar said flatly. "They certainly are scarce, though.”

"Yes, they're hiding." Doc agreed, walking toward the portal so Scar could keep up. 

"What? Why?" Scar asked, eyes narrowed as he regarded him.

"I told them to. Most of those on this island are my friends and I don't want you murdering them."

"Murder?" Scar asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. Murder. They are intelligent people, not mindless animals."

"But… we need pearls." Scar protested.

"They are made by magic. Essentially kept as an emergency escape if one is too tired to teleport. We can work out a trade with them. It is looking quite promising, they are reasonable people."

Scar fell to uneasy silence as they neared the portal. Doc heard Odowa call out to him but not in time to stop. 

On the other side there was only agony as searing pain assaulted him and he immediately fell back, scrambling to escape the torturous burning.

"DOC! What's wrong?!" Scar hurried over and the pain eased somewhat as he hovered over him.

"Too… much…" Was all he could manage. Soon there was blessed relief. _'Thanks.'_

"You… Doc, you really should stay here and avoid the End for a while. The sun shouldn't affect you like that. You've been in the dark way too long."

He was silent as he let Scar help him up. With the Hermit's help he got home safe and they went to a dimmer area where Doc could remove the shirt wrapped around his head. The place he once called home was dusty, cold and empty. Odowa wouldn't be able to come until nightfall. How could he feel so lonely in the presence of someone who had been his friend for years?

He was jarred from his thoughts by a plate of unappealing edible objects in front of his face. "Please. Eat."

"Why-oh .." The Question ended as he reached out and realized how thin his arm was compared to the one offering the plate. 

"How did you end up like this? Are they keeping food from you? How can you say you're **fine**?"

"I just don't think to eat. There is too much to do. Too much to learn, too much to see." He smiled, mind drifting to the wonders floating deep in the void. "I eat what they eat. It doesn't seem to maintain unnecessary muscle but I don't feel weak or hungry. I have no idea how long it takes to get hungry again after eating. There is no such thing as time in the Endless."

"That sounds kinda terrifying." Scar admitted, shifting from foot to foot.

"It's amazing." Doc corrected him cheerfully. "Got any glass?"

"Yeah." Scar raised an eyebrow.

"Set it down there." Doc pointed to the space beside him as he ate a bite of flavorless potato. Once Scar had done so he picked it up without breaking it and handed it back.

"No way!!" Scar laughed, delighted. "You learned how to pick up blocks like an Enderman!"

"Yeah. I can teleport, speak telepathically, and make ender pearls. I told you if you treat them with respect, they are very generous."

"Still… it doesn't seem healthy. Can't your Endermen friends come here?"

"Yeah… but here they're in danger of you lot killing them." He pointed out before forcing a couple more bites.

"If you're right about the trade it will be safe." He pointed out. "We may be able to get this started. Who knew the pearls were made so easily! We just need to know what the Endermen might want in exchange. Having you as an interpreter will help a lot."

"That's not necessary, really. They can read and write easily. I built a good location for Endermen to teleport in. We can leave notes saying what is most needed then set up chests for everyone to fill." Doc mused. "Minimal contact to start is probably wise, anyway. They need time to feel safe and see the killing really has stopped."

"Finish eating and get some sleep. I'll get the ball rolling and be back at nightfall with some others."

"Alright." Doc nodded, resigned to more repetition and tedium before he could return to the Endless. He'd rather never see the sun than go without exploring with Odowa again. 

Once Scar left he forced himself to finish the plate then went to sleep in the room he made for Odowa to teleport into. It was comfortably dark there and the heavy meal was reminding him how tired he was. He just wanted to wake up to Odowa's smile again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last!

The restless sleep fell away as relief washed over him. He smiled as Odowa knelt and wrapped him in a hug.

_'No need to worry so much. It hurt but I was not alone. Scar was quick to help me back here.'_

_'Good. I would have been upset if you were abandoned. It was awful to wait, unable to tell if you were even alive.'_ Odowa admitted softly, a troubled edge occasionally cut through the happier emotions.

 _'I'm not that easy to kill.'_ He chuckled but understood the concern. Humans were much weaker than Endermen physically. Their skin was quite elastic and could absorb more damage than most. Thorns and fangs had little chance of puncturing. Still, the worry was unwarranted, especially now that he could teleport away from most danger. Not that he had been able to collect his thoughts enough to do so when he stepped out into sunlight. _'Nothing will come between us for long.'_

 _'Agreed.'_ Odowa trilled. _'Do you have to spend time with your friends again?'_

 _'For a while… but you can come with. It may be bright but I think it will help if they meet you and see how great you are.'_ Doc smiled, standing. _'A few people will be coming by soon if they're not already here. The place we met will be repurposed as a trade area. A safe zone for everyone to use to learn about each other and trade. Chests will be set up so no one needs to be present. They need pearls to travel and will gather anything you write on the list to trade.'_

_'Wonderful! I would like to meet your friends but if they start looking hostile I will get away from them. I'll be nearby, though.'_

_'Perfect.' _He finally got up, chatting with Odowa about possibilities as he got ready to face the Hermits. When done he headed to the waiting people outside.__

____

\------------

Doc was happy to see the end of that gathering and be heading away from civilization again. It was time to hunt and trap endermites.

It wasn't that things went badly, of course everyone was nervous about the Enderman in their midst but Odowa had been very nice and kept in control of its temper even when a couple of Hermits accidentally met its gaze. Doc had been genuinely happy to see them making an effort to take this seriously now. The trade spot was set up with a list of blocks needed for something Odowa's family architect was planning and 50 ender pearls donated by curious family members left to see how honest the Hermits would be.

The problem had been the way everyone _stared_ at him. Judging… worrying… he understood but it got tiresome. No amount of reassurance was enough, they stared until he noticed and stared again when he looked away. He could feel each one radiating concern when they looked at him. Odowa kept him calm when it started getting too annoying but he was all too happy to say goodbye. 

Now that they were back in the Hermit’s land, though, he was able to be the one pulling Odowa along to places he knew well. It was a fun change of pace. The more places they shared knowledge of, the more fun games of tag or hide and seek would be. He was able to show Odowa all his creations above ground before dawn then they went underground. Endermites seemed to just appear once in a while as they teleported. As best he could tell they were a manifestation of magic buildup. Adding them to the food paste may be how Endermen built up their own magic reserves. The self sustaining process fascinated Doc and he quickly got the hang of catching endermites that attacked Odowa. Nothing that attacked him got more than a single nip before the Enderman had nabbed it. 

Knowing how much good it would do made the annoying little bites worth it. They gathered quite a few but it was slow work even jumping frequently. By the time they returned to his base he was exhausted and gratefully accepted food from Odowa.

They ate quietly though Odowa was again occasionally troubled by uneasiness. Doc let it think while eating but once they were done he spoke up. _'What's been bothering you?'_

 _'I would like to try something. There are different ways for us to bond but no one I know of has tried creating a bond with a human. The simplest should not endanger you, just create a tie between us that will allow us to tell if the other is safe.’_ It was strange hearing the nervousness in Odowa's usually happy voice.

 _'It sounds like a worthwhile risk.'_ Doc agreed with a smile. 

Smiling, Odowa moved to where they could sit facing each other. Their eyes met as the sigil was completed between them and the world changed. It was ever so slight but for a moment he was no longer only himself. The thoughts and memories that made him who he was expanded and Odowa's mind was as easy to use as his own. Nothing was hidden and everything made sense. All secrets and fears were laid bare, but each accepted the other, mistakes and triumphs alike. As the feeling faded, he still felt something like an invisible string connecting them. There was no doubt in his mind he could follow that string and find Odowa no matter what. It was such an incredible comfort.

Did I just marry an Enderman? The thought struck him and he burst into laughter but Odowa didn't join in even when he explained the human customs that bind two people in a more simple but symbolically similar way. Odowa seemed shaken and uncertain instead of amused. _'What's wrong?'_

 _'I… didn't expect that…'_ Odowa reached out to lift his arm and show him the large patches of bruised flesh. The angry looking black marks that seemed at a glance to be bruises were revealed to be discoloration rather than injury when he ran a tentative hand over them.

 _'Weird… it doesn't hurt, though '_ His assurance wouldn't go far with the hermits, and he knew it. This would be a problem and he just didn't want to deal with the Hermit's reactions. _'Let's go back to the Endless, Odowa. I can leave notes in the chest sometimes to let the Hermits know I'm okay but I want to go home.'_

_'Of course.'_

_'You might as well finish.'_ A new Enderman said from nearby. _'We discussed it. If Doc has come this far without fear, he should join us properly. Strengthen the bond to welcome him.'_

 _'Really?'_ Doc grinned. _'I would love that!'_

 _'Very well.'_ Odowa smiled and again the spell was cast, though the sigil was much more complex this time. Again they merged to share a heart and a mind but then more points were added to this net of strings expanding away from them. None of the others merged the same way but he could sense the large family, each mind calling a greeting, each heart bursting with joy in welcome. However, he was jarred somewhat from that warm happy place as pain shot through his limbs, twisting lightning bolts raced back and forth for what seemed like hours where it took every bit of his will not to scream… until it simply stopped. Odowa was holding him tight, reassuring thoughts edged with worry.

When at last he could get his arm to cooperate it felt strange. Everything felt strange. He held his hand up to reflect the light from his eyes. Black, smooth flesh… he looked down to see hastily removed clothing scattered on the floor but now… his thoughts were shaky and awed as he spoke the obvious. _'I'm an Endermen…'_

 _'Yes!'_ Odowa trilled in delight. _'I knew you were worthy!'_

 _'I'm so tall!'_ he laughed in delight as he stood, a little wobbly at first. _'I've never felt so good before! Can we go see one of the cities now, Odowa?'_

 _'Yes, let's go explore!'_ Odowa agreed, hugging him tight.

As they headed to the ancestral portal Doc couldn't stop smiling. Finally, his life was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> What is death, anyway? Maybe it's the end, maybe it's the beginning. Not sure if the 'character death' tag really applies but I'm pretty sure he's not really Doc anymore.


End file.
